until the day I die
by david.98
Summary: corriendo por el bosque sin recuerdo alguno, tratandose de alejar de el pueblo que lo vio nacer sin saber la razon por la cual lo hace. su destino fue escrito desde el dia en que nacio, un destino que lo llevara a internarse a la mas aterradora y cruel oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos el día de hoy les vengo a presentar una historia creada por mi rara imaginación, así que espero que lo disfruten. Si les gusta tan solo un poco y les nace del corazón dejen un comentario se los agradecería mucho. Acepto críticas y sugerencias

Prologo

Corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas, débiles y agotadas piernas se lo permitían, llevaba horas corriendo y su fuerza comenzaba a menguar, estaba a punto de desmallarse y él lo sabía. Mientras su cuerpo se fatigaba y empezaba a correr cada vez más lento su mente se encontraba echa un verdadero desastre. Tenía demasiadas dudas respecto a su vida pero no conseguía encontrar recuerdo alguno como para poder responder todas sus dudas. Lo único que lograba recordar era su nombre y que tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, aunque no sabía la razón por lo cual lo tenía que hacer, solo sabía que lo tenía que hacer y había otra cosa que le importara más que no fuera hacerlo. Se podría decir que lo estaba haciendo por instinto, pero no cualquier instinto, era un instinto muy especial, como aquel que te dice que si dejas de respirar te mueres. Era mero simple y puro instinto animal que le decía que no tenía una razón por la cual quedarse ahí y que si se quedaba su futuro seria todo menos uno feliz y tranquilo.

Después de correr un rato más cayó desmallado a mitad de un bosque cerca de la frontera del país del fuego con el país del rayo. Cuando despertó se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en aquel bosque donde cayó desmallado, sino que ahora se encontraba en un lugar demasiado oscuro donde no podía ver nada ni escuchar nada. Era como si estuviera en la nada, parecía como si hubiera perdido sus instintos. Se veía como si hubieran borrado a todo el mundo y solo lo hubieran dejado solo a él, se sentía solo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo lo estaba llamando fervientemente por algún lado de esa oscuridad profunda. Esa sensación era tan fuerte que comenzó a caminar inconscientemente. Después de un rato en el que el sintió que no avanzo nada pudo divisar una jaula enorme con inmensos y gruesos barrotes que parecían hechos para detener a una bestia gigante.

Siguió avanzando hasta que casi podía tocar los barrotes, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos unos grandes e imponentes ojos rojos se hicieron presentes causando una gran sorpresa en él. Tanta fue la sorpresa al ver esos ojos que se hizo para atrás ocasionando que se tropezara con su propio pie y que callera pesadamente al suelo. Cuando se logró reincorporar y alzo la vista nuevamente pudo observar que la anteriormente oscura celda ahora se encontraba iluminada por varias antorchas colocadas estratégicamente dentro de la celda. Y en ese momento fue cuando se pudo dar cuenta que había un extraño zorro gigante con nueve colas ondeándose a su espalda haciendo verlo más imponente de lo que ya era.

¿Quién eres tú?-apenas pudo preguntar debido al miedo que le ocasionaba ver a ese inmenso zorro.

-oh Naruto me duele que no me sepas quien soy, después de todo eh vivido contigo desde el primer día de tu vida. Pero no te culpo es la primera vez que me ves, tendrías que ser muy listo para que pudieras siquiera imaginarte quien soy, así que te responderé, yo soy el gran kyuubi no youko el más poderoso de todos los bijuus- ante cada palabra que la bestia decía él se confundía más y más. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer pero solo le interesaba la respuesta de dos, ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿Qué quería el zorro con él? No pudiendo contener su curiosidad decidió preguntar de una buena vez.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - el zorro no pudo evitar esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa y luego se decidió por responder.

¿Dónde estamos? Esa es fácil, estamos en lo más recóndito de tu mente, nos encontramos en tu paisaje mental, y por qué te conozco y sé que lo preguntaras te evitare que gastes saliva y te responderé de una vez. Yo estoy aquí debido a que hace siete años yo fui sellado dentro de ti. No me preguntes porque o por quien ya que no lo sé, mi memoria esta tan atrofiada como la tuya, así que no puedo recordar nada más. Pasando a la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué quiero de ti? Mmm, sinceramente nada. No me interesa nada de lo que hagas o lo que digas, lo único que me importa es que mueras pronto para que yo pueda escapar. Fuera de eso no hay nada más que desee de ti- si antes estaba en conflicto con sus pensamientos y recuerdos ahora lo estaba con sus emociones. De un momento a otro pasó de miedo a intriga a enojo a intriga y a enojo nuevamente.

-con que así son las cosas eh zorro, está bien pero vas a tener que esperar sentado. Porque yo no moriré pronto y sabes por qué no lo hare, no lo hare solo para molestarte- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras él se comenzaba a desvanecer lentamente hasta que desapareció completamente del lugar.

-Eso lo veremos mocoso, no te lo pondré tan fácil. Más temprano que tarde tu morirás y de eso me voy a asegurar yo- decía el zorro antes de volver a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el Segundo capítulo de until the day i die, como el titulo lo dice aquí empieza el principio del fin. Si les gusta y si quieren dejen un comentario son bien recibidos.

-mmmmmm- persona hablando

"mmmmmm" persona pensando

**The beginning of the end**

Abrió los ojos una vez más y pudo ver que ya no estaba en su mente, sino que ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque donde se desmallo anteriormente. Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que ya no era de noche, en cambio ahora ya se encontraba amaneciendo. Tenía que pensar que haría de ahora en adelante. Por su mente pasaron todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, su pérdida de memoria, eso era lo que más le intrigaba. Que pudo pasar para que su cuerpo le pidiera fervientemente salir lo más rápido posible de esa aldea. ¿Lo trataron de asesinar? ¿Asesino a alguien? ¿Fue exiliado? ¿Robo algo? Pero de algo estaba seguro, sea cual sea la razón no era nada bueno, o por lo menos no para él. Y solo deseaba que no estuviera siendo perseguido por nadie o sino estaría en grandes y serios problemas. Él era un niño, un niño débil y tonto que no sabía cómo pelear y menos como defenderse. No era rival para nadie, sus conocimientos sobre pelea eran nulos, lo único bueno a su parecer que tenía era su apariencia. No todos los días puedes ver a un niño blanco como la nieve con el pelo negro y un mechón blanco cayéndole hacia su frente, pero aun así lo más raro que su apariencia tenia era sus ojos, unos ojos con el iris color morado, un morado que transmitía soledad y tristeza. Pero aunque tuviera todo eso su pequeña estatura para un niño de su edad y su extrema complexión delgada hacían demeritar mucho todo lo demás. Ahora su otro gran problema el zorro de nueve colas que estaba dentro de él, le molestaba su actitud, a quien no lo aria. Después de todo que alguien te desee la muerte no es algo que a alguien le parecería un buen gesto. Aunque eso le molestaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el zorro tendría sus razones para desearle la muerte y a él no le importaba cuales eran esas razones. Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que el zorro tampoco recordaba nada desde antes de que lo sellaran dentro de él. Toda esa situación era muy extraña, estaba seguro de que había un trasfondo sobre esa situación, pero por ahora no se molestaría en imaginar y pensar mil y un cosas sobre esa situación. Le estaba dando hambre, tenía que encontrar una aldea para poder robar algo de comer. Robar que maldita palabra, no le gustaba para nada eso ya que solo los desdichados recurrían a ese tipo de acciones para encontrar algo que comer. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir el también era un desdichado sin memoria así que por ahora estaba obligado a robar para sobrevivir. Solo esperaba que no tenga que hacer eso durante mucho tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas más y ahora su hambre ya era extrema. Su estómago clamaba tan siquiera por la más simple comida que pudiera encontrar. Después de caminar por un rato más se topó con un camino de tierra que llevaba a una aldea que se podía ver más adelante. La aldea se veía algo simple, pero no estaba muy seguro ya que aún estaba lejos y su visión de ella no era del todo perfecta. Mientras más se iba acercando podía distinguir un poco mejor la aldea. Un arco al principio de esta simulaba ser la entrada mientras dos hombres armados con lanzas lo custodiaban. Cuando paso cerca de ellos se fijó detalladamente en su aspecto, ambos hombres como de un metro setenta, a su parecer ambos ya rebasaban los 35. Su uniforme consistía de unos pantalones holgados verdes sostenidos por lo que parecía un cinturón de piel, su torso se encontraba cubierto por una playera de manga larga también de color verde y arriba de esta un chaleco de piel de color café. Se fijó en sus lanzas y noto que ambas ya estaban viejas, la madera ya dañada y en la punta de estas unos pedazos triangulares de metal que no parecían tener mucho filo eran las puntas de las lanzas. Paso al lado de ellos y ellos no le dijeron nada así que el continuo su camino, unos metros después del arco las casas comenzaban a aparecer. Todas ellas se veían muy simples y pequeñas, pero quien era el para criticar. Él no tenía nada, ni siquiera un yen en el bolsillo. Después de las casas y un poco más alejado se encontraba un mercado, el mercado parecía muy pobre debido a que sus productos no eran de buena calidad, mas sin embargo tampoco se veía echados a perder. Pero a pesar de que el pueblo parecía ser muy pobre la gente se veía feliz, las amas de casa se encontraban platicando felices entre ellas mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro compraban lo que les faltaba para la comida de cada día. Los tenderos por otra parte se enconaban atendiendo al cliente con mucha amabilidad. La gente parecía feliz con lo que tenía. Y eso lo hizo preguntarse si entre más humilde y menos cosas tenga la gente más feliz era, a su joven criterio falto de experiencia le parecía que no, bue que si pero no. Que si porque él podía ver lo felices que las personas estaban aun con lo que no podían darse el lujo de tener, y no porque él pensaba que si ellos tuvieran el dinero que les faltara ya no tendrían que vivir en casas tan pequeñas y con tantas limitaciones. Fue despertado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien choco con él, iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que era un shinobi de la hoja, cuando lo vio sintió que lo iba a matar ahí mismo. Pero para su sorpresa el ninja ni lo noto y siguió su camino, naruto siguió con la vista al ninja y pudo ver que se acercó a un puesto de manzanas y que empezó a discutir con el tendero, no podía escuchar debido a que se encontraba algo alejado del lugar así que no sabía de qué discutían, pero por la cara del ninja parecía ser que era algo grave ya que tenía el señor fundido demostrando enojo. Lo siguiente que vio lo dejo helado, el shinobi le dio un golpe justo a la mitad del rostro al tendero y este cayó al suelo, entonces el ninja agarro gran parte de las manzanas y las sello en un pergamino para luego guardarlo e irse de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto se acercó a ayudar al tendero a levantarse. "¿todos los ninjas serán así?" fue lo que pensó el pelinegro para luego fijarse bien en el tendero y ver que estaba bien, cosa que era así. Al parecer el ninja no lo golpeo fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, pero aun así se veía algo roja la cara del hombre debido al golpe. Aunque ya sabía que estaba bien, naruto decidió preguntarle por cortesía.

-¿señor está bien?- su tono de voz sonaba con algo de sorpresa. El noto que el tendero estaba impresionado con algo, eh intuyo que era por sus ojos de color nada normal. El tendero recupero la postura y se apresuró a contestar.

-¿ah? Sí, no te preocupes, esto pasa muy a menudo. Todos los ninjas que vienen siempre son así, ya estamos acostumbrados- la respuesta del tendero le resolvió su duda, todos los ninjas eran así, eso no le parecía. No le parecía que solo por ser más fuertes ellos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran y no le tuvieran miedo a nada. "eso es, la fuerza lo es todo, si quiero recuperar mi memoria necesito hacerme fuerte para volver a konoha y averiguar que paso, y poder defenderme de todo lo que me espere si voy a la aldea" pero la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría "necesito un sensei para que me enseñe porque yo solo no creo poder, pero quien querrá enseñarme a mí un niño débil y chaparro, solo un loco estaría dispuesto a hacerlo" cuando se dio cuenta el tendero ya no estaba frente suyo, sino ahora estaba de nuevo en su puesto sonriéndole desde lejos, cuando comenzó a caminar golpeo algo con el pie, se fijó y noto que era una bolsa con manzanas, volteo a ver al hombre y vio que estaba atendiendo a unas personas así que solo agarro la bolsa y se fue "gracias". Después de todo eso naruto salió del pueblo para dirigirse al bosque nuevamente y seguir con su camino, huyendo y buscando a alguien que se apiadara tanto del como para volverse su sensei.

Siguió caminando hasta que empezó a oscurecer, entonces decidió buscar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche y que los animales no se lo comieran a mitad de la noche. Cuando escucho el sonido de una explosión y pudo ver una gran llamarada que sobresalía de las copas de los árboles, su curiosidad pudo con él y decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Cuando llego se encontró con un hombre recostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. Lo vio bien y se dio cuenta de que era un ninja pero no podía decir de qué aldea era ya que no veían ninguna bandana ninja. "es una oportunidad perfecta, si lo salvo puede que lo convenza de ser mi sensei y de que me enseñe como defenderme" con esa idea en mente decidió cargarlo hasta una cueva que había visto un poco más atrás, después de un rato y mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a la cueva donde lo puso en un costado de ella y empezó a limpiarle las heridas con un pedazo de tela del uniforme del ninja. Cuando termino de hacer eso algunas heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar pero había otras que aun necesitarían ser vendadas así que busco dentro de las cosas del ninja y efectivamente encontró algunas vendas, no sabía cómo ponerlas así que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Ahora ya solo tenía que esperar a que el ninja despertara para preguntarle si lo podía entrenar. Unas horas después el ninja comenzó a moverse cosa que emociono a naruto pero el mismo tiempo le aterro, que tal si el ninja decía que no y decidía matarlo. Se deceso de sus dudas y trato de acercarse al ninja, pero antes de que se pudiera mover el ninja se dio vuelta y lo empujo contra el otro lado de la cueva y le puso un kunai en el cuello "genial ahora me va a matar" pero la voz del ninja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz era fría y sin emociones cosa que le sorprendió de sobre manera a naruto ya que no pensaba que alguien pudiera ser tan frio. Aun sintiendo el filo del kunai en su cuello contesto- naruto- apenas fue un susurro pero el ninja alcanzo a escucharlo. Para el ninja fue una sorpresa escuchar ese nombre, pero oculto esa sorpresa y siguió interrogando al pelinegro.

-¿en dónde estamos?- logro con éxito ocultar su sorpresa, bueno no era muy difícil para él. Después de todo el solía ser un ambu y era parte de su trabajo ocultar sus emociones.

-por la frontera del país del fuego – lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de salir del país del fuego cuando fue emboscado por esos ninjas.

-tú me curaste- por respuesta recibió una asentimiento de cabeza de parte de naruto. – ya veo…gracias…..te debo una- decía antes de soltarlo y comenzar a salir de la cueva dispuesto a marcharse.

-o…oye espera… si me debes una entonces págamela entrenándome, puedo ver que eres un ninja, así que por favor hazlo y estaremos a mano- decía naruto esperando que el extraño decidiera aceptar.

-¿y por qué quieres que te entrene?- decía curioso por saber la respuesta que naruto le daría.

- porque quiero dejar de ser alguien débil y así poder protegerme de todo lo que mi futuro me depare y para que pueda derrotar a todos los que me quieren matar- su voz se escuchaba emocionada. Al extraño esa respuesta le agrada, le gusto que fuera directo que se quisiera hacer fuerte para matar y que no fuera para proteger porque si proteges y no matas eres débil, pero si matas protegiéndote entonces todo tu cuerpo deseara ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a adversarios más fuertes que tú y así evitar un día más a la bella y trágica muerte.

-está bien, lo hare solo porque mi orgullo no me permitiría dejar una deuda sin saldar, pero tengo condiciones naruto y si no las cumples no te entrenare, ahora vamos a dormir que mis heridas aún no se curan- después de eso se recostó en la cueva y cerró los ojos

-como ordene cense…mmmm y ¿cómo se llama?- se sentía como un idiota por no preguntar su nombre antes.

-….itachi- fue lo que respondió el ninja ahora llamado itachi antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar de prestarle atención a naruto

"con que naruto-kun eh. Vaya quien lo diría, jamás pensé encontrarme contigo. O por lo menos no tan pronto, si hubiera sido después te hubiera tenido que matar así que bueno que te encontré ahora, veremos de que estas echo"


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno eh aquí el segundo capítulo de until the day i die, como pueden ver este capítulo ya es más largo, aunque me costó toda una noche completa hacerlo pero bueno espero que les guste.

Ya saben las críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Por favor comenten para sabes si lo estoy haciendo bien o si ya de plano mejor lo abandono.

Gracias a las personas que a las tres personas que le dieron en favoritos y en seguir y al anónimo que comento este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes

Maldito destino

Se encontraba tenso, jamás pensó que volvería a konoha tan pronto, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de ahí y ahora ya se encontraba nuevamente en la aldea. Estaba sentado afuera de la sala del consejo de konoha esperando a que lo dejaran pasar para saber que harían con él. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí pero el sentía como si llevara varias horas ahí sentado.

Maldecía una y otra vez a itachi y a si mismo por aceptar el trato para que él lo entrenara. Pero quien lo culparía, se encontraba todo emocionado de tener un sensei que le pareció bien todas y cada una de las condiciones que le dijo, pero pensándolo bien quien en su sano juicio aceptaría esas tontas y ridículas condiciones. Por dios cada una de ellas era más difícil que la anterior. Tan solo recordarlas le hacía sentirse como un idiota al no pensar bien la situación cuando pudo, ahora ya no había mucho que podía hacer. Se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, en la torre hokage y al lado de una sala llena de ninjas en extremo poderosos. Ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de no pensar bien sus actos.

Flash back

Se despertó tan emocionado como nunca en su vida, o bueno eso creía ya que la falta de memoria no le permitía recordar esos detalles de su vida, pero bueno para él contaba como la más grande emoción que haya tenido en su vida hasta ahora. Se despabilo y prosiguió a comerse un par de manzanas para no tener el estómago vacío antes de empezar a entrenar. Se acercó a itachi y pudo ver que estaba dormido aun, el suponía que debido a las heridas y a la pérdida de sangre, así que decidió no molestarlo y dejar lo descansar hasta que él se despertara por sí solo. Mientras esperaba a que despertara no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, ¿aprendería jutsus impresionantes? ¿Salvaría personas? ¿sería un héroe? ¿Sería reconocido? ¿Recuperaría su memoria? No lo sabía pero esperaba que fuera así, que su vida estuviera llena de aventuras y de felicidad. Lástima que el destino decidió que fuera todo lo contrario.

Después de un rato más de divagaciones y pensamientos felices su sensei comenzó a despertar. Lo observo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia a fuera de la cueva para estirar los músculos, después de eso itachi volvió a entrar a la cueva y prosiguió a revisar sus cosas de donde saco una bolsa plateada de donde saco lo que parecía ser comida, pero a la vista se veía que estaba echada a perder debido a que era una masa amorfa de color tierra. Pero a pesar de esto itachi se la comió sin hacer ningún gesto de disgusto o nauseas.

-naruto es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento- decía mientras guardaba la bolsa plateada dentro de sus cosas nuevamente para después salir de la cueva sin esperar respuesta alguna del pelinegro. Tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró a salir de la cueva para alcanzar itachi. Cuando lo pudo alcanzar itachi estaba sentado en una roca mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era una fría y sin emociones que parecía analizarlo todo y que causaba una gran incomodidad para quien la viera, después de todo parecía como si en tuviera muerto ya que no demostraba emoción alguna.

-cuál va a ser mi entrenamiento sensei- fue lo primero que atino a decir para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente lleno de tensión. Pero no pasó nada, itachi no respondió y no movió ningún musculo cosa que hizo pensar a naruto si ya se había muerto. Pero para su buena o mala suerte depende de cómo se viera no fue así.

-antes que nada naruto respóndeme unas preguntas- naruto asintió a modo de respuesta e itachi comenzó a preguntar.- ¿dime naruto-kun de dónde eres?- esa pregunta ya se la esperaba, después de todo era lo que toda persona pregunta cuando recién conoce a alguien, bueno a parte del nombre cosa que itachi ya sabía.

-mmmmm bueno creo que soy de konoha- él ya sabía de donde era, pero no se esperó que el dijera ¨ creo¨, después de todo naruto si era de konoha y que el dijera ¨creole daba a creer que le habían borrado la memoria. Pero sin querer sacar conclusiones mejor decidió preguntarle para estar más seguro.

-como que creo- naruto estaba dudoso en decirle la verdad a itachi o no, después de pensarlo un segundo decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad ya que sería su maestro y se supone que tenía que confiar en él ¿no?

- bueno es que la verdad no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado o más bien dicho no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo que estaba huyendo de ahí sí que asumí que de esa aldea vengo- así que tenía razón, su memoria había sido borrada y él estaba casi seguro de que danzo tenía que ver. Después de todo danzo siempre insistía que el niño tenía que ser dado a raíz para que fuera entrenado y así fuera una buena arma para la aldea, pero sabía que había un trasfondo en todo ese asunto, una semana atrás itachi había sido mandado en una misión, y ayer que casi llegaba a konoha fue interceptado por 3 escuadrones de no que decían que lo matarían por órdenes de danzo-sama, cosa que casi logran de no ser porque naruto lo salvo y le curo sus heridas. Ahora después de escuchar eso otra pregunta azoto su mente.

-¿Por qué huías?- era una buena pregunta, si estaba huyendo tenía que ser de algo o de alguien, o algo tuvo que pasar para hacer huir al pelinegro.

-no lo sé- se le hacía muy raro que no supiera porque o de que estaba huyendo, pero asumió que se debía a su falta de memoria así que decidió dejar de hacer preguntas y paso a decirle las condiciones de su entrenamiento.

-no importa, ahora te diré las condiciones para que te pueda entrenar. Las tienes que aceptar y cumplir todas y cada una de ellas o si no te entrenare, así que escucha bien- estaba emocionado, después de esto ya empezaría a entrenar y se volvería un ninja fuerte y poderoso así que asintió a modo de respuesta e itachi comenzó a decir las condiciones.- primera harás todo lo que yo te diga sin protestar ni cuestionarme- esa era fácil- acabaras todos los ejercicios en tiempo y forma o si no ya no te entreno- bueno esa se escuchaba más complicada pero estaba seguro de que si podría hacerlo-dejaras de lado toda emoción que te vuelva alguien débil-si las emociones le impedían volverse fuerte entonces las dejaría de lado- y la última, nunca dejaras que las emociones afecten tu juicio, te tendrás que volver alguien frio y calculador y al matar no dudaras ni un segundo en hacerlo, recuerda es la vida de tu enemigo o la tuya- esa última lo asusto un poco pero aun así él lo haría, estaba a punto de responderle enérgicamente a su sensei pero recordó la tercera condición y se calmó.

-está bien sensei- dijo lo más serio posible. Observo que estaba a punto de responder gritando pero vio que logro calmarse y contestarle con seriedad, "así que si comprendiste las condiciones, está bien pero ahora quiero ver si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber controlarte" pensó itachi con algo de malicia y esperanza

-bien naruto-kun lo primero que haremos será…..- estaba emocionado , por fin comenzaría a entrenar, pero a pesar de la emoción se mantuvo serio en el exterior esperando a que itachi acabara de decir que harían-… volver a konoha- "tiene que ser broma no puedo volver a konoha, o por lo menos no aún está loco o que le pasa, tengo tantas ganas de protestar pero no puedo, ya acepte sus condiciones no me puedo echar para atrás tengo que seguir y lograr que el me entrene" controlando sus emociones lo más que pudo respondió

-está bien, cuando nos vamos-"sabía que no me defraudarías naruto-kun, ahora tú con mi guía conseguirás ser un poderoso guerrero que obtenga la paz sin importar dejar su vida con tal de cumplir tu misión y que no le tendrá miedo a ver y enfrentarse a lo más podrido de este mundo, después de todo yo me encargare de que tú seas la luz que alumbre en la oscuridad" estaba feliz, encontró al discípulo que siempre deseo, aquel que lo seguiría ciegamente y sin dudar.

Fin flash back

Estúpido itachi- murmuraba con rencor aun lamentándose de aceptar las condiciones, uno se podría preguntar ¿y porque no renuncio? Fácil porque él también tenía honor, un honor que le impedía abandonar una promesa trato o juramento-estúpido honor- ahora o sabía que pasaría con él. Su destino ya estaba marcado, y parte de él era estar en konoha. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su triste destino, aunque intentara nunca podría cambiar el destino que se escribió en el momento en que nació, cada cosa que intentara siempre lo terminaría llevando a konoha, después de todo ¿todos los caminos llevan a casa no?

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo unos minutos antes

Bienvenido itachi-kun- decía el sandaime hokage desde su asiento en la mesa del consejo-por qué has solicitado esta reunión del consejo- la verdad todo el consejo conformado por los líderes de los clanes de konoha y algunos civiles influyentes junto con koharu, danzo y homura tenían curiosidad de la repentina junta del consejo. Aunque para alguien más (danzo) sentía más nervios que curiosidad "si itachi está aquí quiere decir que logro derrotar a mis anbus de ne y que si dice que yo los envié tendré serios problemas"

-por dos razones, primera en mi regreso de mi misión fui atacado por varios anbus con mascara blanca sin adorno y con el símbolo de konoha tatuado en el brazo izquierdo- danzo se tensó en su lugar y sarutobi supo inmediatamente quienes eran esos anbu y para quien trabajaban- y la otra cosa es que me encontré a naruto el jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko a varios kilómetros de konoha cerca de la frontera del país del fuego con el país del rayo- lo último impresiono a todo el consejo, nunca se esperaron que naruto se hubiera escapado, y mucho menos el hokage que según los informes que le mandaban sus anbus encargados de proteger a naruto él estaba bien, algunas cabezas rodarían ese día empezando por la de danzo.

-y como esta naruto-kun itachi-kun, ¿no le paso nada y sabes que hacia hasta allá?- decir que no estaba preocupado era decir que él no era el hokage ósea una completa mentira, los demás miembros del consejo se encontraban divididos es cuanto a que pensar, una gran parte estaba triste de que el niño no se perdió o algo y la otra pequeña parte también estaba preocupada por él.

- no hokage-sama, lo único que le puedo decir ahorita es que perdió casi toda su memoria. Y que se encontraba huyendo de la aldea.- le preocupa que naruto perdiera su memoria, lo más seguro era que alguien había utilizado un jutsu para borrársela cosa que era alarmante

-es una gran oportunidad sarutobi, ahora que el niño no tiene recuerdos lo podemos entrenar para que sea un arma para la aldea-decía el danzo viendo esa gran oportunidad para hacerse del pelinegro cosa que molesto a sarutobi de sobremanera desatando su furia en extremo.

-eso nunca danzo, ahora dime porque raíz ataco a itachi-kun en su regreso a la aldea, y más te vale que me des una buena explicación- estaba preocupado, ahora todos sus planes se podrían venir abajo, tenía que encontrar una buena respuesta para salir limpio de esta

-no lo sé, puede que esos anbu se revelaran contra la aldea y se encontraran con itachi mientras huían y lo atacaran para que no dijera nada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de esta, solo esperaba que sarutobi le creyera, pero aun así ya se preparaba para huir por si las dudas

-puede ser que tengas razón bue…..-el hokage se vio interrumpido cuando abruptamente un clon de itachi entro por la puerta con varios documentos en mano que se los entregó al itachi original para después desaparecer dejando una pequeña bola de humo

Perdón hokage-sama pero mi clon me acaba de entregar documentos en donde se demuestra que danzo tuvo relación con hanzo de la salamandra para que lo ayudara a tomar konoha, también que tenía tratos con orochimaru y demás documentos interesantes- era su fin, tenía que escapar ahora que podía, estaba a punto de moverse cuando varios anbus cayeron del techo con su ninjato en mano apuntándole varios puntos vitales del cuerpo.

-danzo shimura, quedas arrestado por traición a la aldea- dijo uno de los anbu, antes de que lo pudieran agarrar varios anbus de ne aparecieron atrás de ellos apunto de atravesarles el corazón. Estaban a varios centímetros de lograrlo cuando se dejaron de mover.

-detente ahí danzo, ya fue suficiente- la voz provenía de shikaku Nara que usando su jutsu posesión de sombras logro detener a los anbu de raíz y a danzo-hokage-sama que hacemos- se estaba cansando, aprisionar a tantas personas por mucho rato era desgastante, y más con danzo que estaba liberando chakra para tratar de soltarse.

-anbu llévense a danzo y sus anbu, enciérrenlos y cierren sus conductos de chakra-muy pocas veces se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía pobre de quien fuera el culpable, tristemente este era el final de danzo. Más tarde esa noche danzo fue asesinado junto con su raíz.-ahora todos retírense menos tu itachi-kun, aún tengo cosas que hablar contigo- poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la sala aun en shock por los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Cuando todos salieron itachi continúo hablando con sarutobi.

-hokage-sama le quiero pedir algo- estaba seguro de que el hokage le diría que sí, sarutobi asintió esperando la petición.-quisiera entrenar a naruto-kun- su petición le sorprendió, jamás pensó que itachi le pediría entrenar a naruto, estaba feliz porque era una gran oportunidad para naruto. Así que su decisión la tomó inmediatamente. Aunque aún así tenia curiosidad por saber por qué itachi lo quería entrenar.

- y porque quieres hacer eso itachi-kun- se notaba la ansiedad y curiosidad en su voz- que te a echo querer de repente entrenar a naruto-kun.

- es muy simple hokage-sama. Como danzo dijo ahora que perdió su memoria es una buena oportunidad para formar a un verdadero ninja, pero no como un arma, sino como un ninja que sacrificaría su cuerpo y alma para obtener la paz en el mundo sin importarle cargar con todo lo podrido de él, sin tener miedo de meterse en los lugares más oscuros de la sociedad para lograr su cometido, con la suficiente cordura para rosarse con las más viles personas de este mundo, y sin miedo a conocer la muerte cara a cara, en naruto veo mucho potencial para eso y sé que usted también lo puede ver, cada fibra del cuerpo de naruto fue hecha para eso, con la instrucción correcta naruto sería capaz de conseguir la paz en el mundo. Naruto sería la luz que alumbre en la oscuridad.- sus palabras sonaron tan poéticas que era incapaz de negarse a ellas. Sabía que él tenía razón, naruto era capaz de eso y más pero el sacrificio de naruto sería muy grande, estaba hablando de exponerlo al verdadero rostro del mundo y por ende el de la muerte. Y peor aún la pérdida de memoria solo hacia mejor las cosas para su entrenamiento, él era el hokage y como tal él tenía que ver que era lo mejor para su aldea. Y lo mejor para ella era permitirle a itachi entrenar a naruto para proteger a todas esas personas de ver ese mundo cruel, cargaría con el peso de su decisión toda la vida estaba seguro, pero ese peso no sería comparable con el peso que recaería en los hombros de naruto para mantener esa "paz" que actualmente existe en el mundo. No sabía si era lo correcto. Pero era lo que se necesitaba.

-sé que no es lo correcto, no es correcto quitarle su infancia e inocencia a un niño inocente solo para proteger a mas persona. Pero también sé que es lo necesario para mantener esta falsa paz que actualmente existe, así que mi decisión es que si, itachi-kun puedes entrenar a naruto- le dolió decir esas palabras, estaba seguro que a partir de esa decisión se desencadenarían eventos y sucesos inimaginables que causarían una gran mal en el mundo pero que al final del día ese mal serviría para llegar de una vez por todas a la paz

-Gracias hokage-sama. Ahora con su permiso me retiro- decía mientras salía de la sala para encontrarse con naruto dormido en la silla donde lo dejo. No lo culpaba por dormirse, después de todo estuvieron varias horas allí adentro y para naruto debió ser muy aburrido quedarse afuera esperando.

-Estoy muy viejo para esto- decía el hokage antes de también retirarse a la mansión hokage.

¿Qué es el destino? Para muchos el destino es lo que la vida te depara, e independientemente de que camino tomes siempre acabaras haciendo lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti. Para otros el destino es una perra caprichosa que le gusta someter a las almas puras a los más terribles futuros que puedas imaginar. Dicen que el destino se escribe desde el primer momento en que respiras al nacer, en efecto eso es, pero aparte de eso el destino se escribe mucho antes. Se escribe por las acciones y decisiones que los padres tomaron y que no pudieron cumplir, y cuando no pueden cumplir col lo que su destino les tenía preparado "el" se encarga de pasárselo a los hijos de aquellas personas. Para el destino todo el mundo es igual, no existen ricos, pobres, tontos, listos, feos o guapos. Todos ellos solo son peones en el juego de ajedrez llamado vida.

Solo muy pocos nacen para ser reyes o reinas. Son aquellos pocos a los que el destino les sonrió, pero siempre al final de la partida llamada vida todos tienen el mismo final, la muerte. Para algunos el final les llega pronto y no pueden enfrentarse a la vida, sin embargo para otros les tarda años en llegar y son condenados a ver el mundo verdadero. Guerras, huérfanos, conquistas, muertes, violaciones, masacres, etc. Pero solo una persona en cada época de la historia de la humanidad nace para cambiar verdaderamente al mundo, pero para que esa persona pueda lograr eso va a tener que ser llamado demonio, asesino, monstro, desgraciado por todas aquellas personas a las que el salva con su sacrificio sin que ellas se den cuenta. Y este es el destino más cruel que te puede tocar. Y lastimosa mente para naruto ese es su destino. Es el destino del que alumbra en la oscuridad y guía al mundo a un futuro mejor sacrificando su vida y sus ideales.


End file.
